Dave Melankolisk
'Supplemental Information' HAIR COLOUR: Browny/redish color. With a teal highlight on the left side of his fringe. His hair style is a full fringe with bangs at the side. His hair length rests on his shoulders but sometimes is shown longer or shorter. EYE COLOUR: Hazel EARPHONES: His headphones are white and rounded with blue led lights, with a union jack on the mic. His headphones are shown on his act 5 but they arent shown often on video covers. OUTFIT: A grey dress with puffy sleeves. The bottom of the dress is dark green and a lime green trimming. The dress has a dark breen collar which attachs to the rim of the dress. The outfit has black tights and red ballet pumps. COLOUR SCHEME: His color scheme consits of greens and red. 'Downloadable voicebanks ' Act 4 CV- Link ACT 5 CV + VCV lite - Link 'Appends and planned voicebanks' '2011 Sharp ' One his very first appends, the voicebank sounds a lot more eletronic and has never been put up for download. The chance of a new verison is very unlikely. Sample '2011 Soft' The second append he ever had.Its a very bad bank where its very hard to hear the notes and you can hear the air go through the mic.sample '2013 Soffie append' Sample To go with Dave's 3 year anniversairy video it was confirmed that his soft append was gonna remade with a new design and better mic. The voicebank is recover three of Dave's old songs and the song crime and punishment along with a PV made his creator. The design will be upload on the video, it will be released on the video. 'English ' Dave has a small english CV bank using the reclist used on english VSQs for english Luka Merguine, he will likely get a english VC CV in the future. Also the possiebility that a ACT 6 will come with english sounds aswell to make his "engrish" sounds a little better. 'Full VCV' Dave has been given a lite VCV, he will recieve a full VCV in the fututre when his creator can learn how to use them. 'Chinese/Romanian' These two banks have been started and a design for one of them, these banks will be the last to be made. Proably never since his creator is focusing on other banks. 'Usage Clause' *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Dave is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT pitch his voice to make pichloids *Do NOT use his voice bank for offensive purposes. *'Credit me if you use his bank.' Trivia and Information *Dave was first created in 2011 as a girl called Misty Minekura. *His last name used to be Nakamura, this was changed because his creator wanted his name to sound original. The idea of having an english first name and japanese last name is very common in the uTAU community. *Dave is bisexual. *His outfits has been changed five times.But his whole persona has been changed three times.And his gender changed twice...His master cant make up her mind lol *His first voicebank was made by a mic from poundland. All information about Dave was made by his creator Reii90forever please do not edit. Category:LGBT